DESCRIPTION: The objective of the CPWR Construction Center is to provide an integrated, multidisciplinary program to improve safety and health in the construction industry which will (1) build on CPWR's 15-year experience and the current base of knowledge, (2) intensify and accelerate the identification and adoption of evidence based best practices throughout the industry, and (3) evaluate changes in safety and health outcomes. In addition, provide special emphasis in three areas where performance should be improved: special populations (especially Hispanic), small-to-medium sized employers, and "non-traditional" agents for safety and health (e.g., owners/clients, architects and engineers.) The Specific Aims are: -Exploration research: To define major safety & health needs and potential solutions in terms that are meaningful to the industry. -Intervention/prevention research: To maintain and continuously update an inventory of evidence-based best practices, test and evaluate risk reduction strategies, and identify barriers to the diffusion and adoption of best practices. -Translation research: To promote the adoption of evidence-based best practices by workers, employers and industry-wide organizations, evaluate impact of diffusion, and continuously improve on diffusion strategies. This program consists of an administrative, planning and outreach core and 27 projects. The Core provides oversight of and integrates the individual projects, provides outreach, facilitates contact between researchers and the industry, and evaluates the impact of the program. Impact will be measured with national and regional data on scientific progress, industry practices and injury and illness outcomes.